Believe in Me
by marymebetch
Summary: Cassandra's unpopular, and unwanted. Until Derick comes around and turns her world upside down.
1. Trailer

**Okayy ladies and gentlefish...I havn't really posted a trailer before...so idk if itll be good..just...bare with me.**

**Starring:**

Miley Cyrus as Cassandra Mori

Nick Jonas as Derick Anders

Joe Jonas as Sal Anders

Selena Gomez as Lissa Warren

Demi Lovato as Dana Anders

David Henry as Kyle Ford

Ashley Tisdale as Annelie Thompson

Debbie Ryan as Natalie Arceri

And many more!

_This story is about..._

**The girl...**

Cassandra Mori didn't have a lot of self confidence. She thought she was ugly. She thought everyone hated her. She thought she always heard people whispering about her behind her back. She thought her life wasn't worth it. Until she met...

**The boy...**

Derick Anders' didn't care about anybody. Or so he said. He was quiet, and the only one he really expressed his feelings too was his canvas. He didn't show it, but he was smart and sweet. He thought it was best to keep hidden until he heard about...

**The move...**

_"Derick honey," I heard mom say through the door._

_I put my brush down and wiped my hands on the towel. "What is it, mom?" I asked._

_She took a deep breath before she replied. "We have to go. Now"_

At first, he hated his new town and his new school with the new preppy kids looking at him with they're new noses in the air. He was going to runaway until...

**The first site...**

_"Come on, Cass," Natalie said, attempting to drag me to our next class._

_I put my hand to my mouth and faked a cough, trying to avoid seeing Kyle in Mr. Werthhiem's class. "Nat, I don't-"_

_I stopped short when I caught site of the boy staring intently at me with a small smile plastered on his face, and I felt a grin growing on my face as well._

Once Cassandra finally got enough nerve to talk to him, they were inseperable. They talked, texted, and Derick was just about ready to ask her out when someone got...

**Jealous...**

_"Derick!" Sal yelled as soon as I walked through the door._

_I picked my head up immdeiately and saw that I had almost crashed head first into my brother, who, at the moment, was beat red. "What? Whats wrong?" _

_I saw his eyes narrow, and he asked, "Is it true you're asking Cassandra out?"_

_I felt a smile light up my face at the sound of her name, but it dropped off as soon as I saw Derick get mader, if that were possible. "Uh...yeah." I answered._

_"Well, don't."_

Derick suddenly starts ignoring Cassandra, to her surprise. She trys talking to him, but the canvas is carrying all of his secrets.

Find out what happens in. . . . . .

**Believe in Me**, premiering Thursday, February 3rd.


	2. Chapter 1: Help

**Hello my lovies. As I said, heres the story. The beginning will most likely start out slow because I have a bit of writers block, buttt...hopefully you guys will like it? I hope? Anywayyy...continuing.**

I brushed my dirty blonde hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Then, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After, I grabbed my bag off my dresser and ran down the steps, "Bye mom!" I called into the kitchen.

"Wait, Cassandra, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked, walking out of the kitchen.

I shook my head and said, "No, I just brushed my teeth and I don't want to miss the bus," I walked over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya."

I opened the door and ran down the walk, but, since I am one of the most uncoordinated people ever, I slipped and landed flat on my back, in the pouring rain. It was one of those falls that don't actually hurt, but you know it'll hurt later on, and is extremely embarrassing. Especially when your whole bus stop, which consists of your bestfriend, your arch nemisis, and the guy your crushing on with three of his buddies, is there to witness it. I groaned and pushed myself up off the ground, picked up my bag, which I had dropped, and made my way over to Natalie, my bestfriend,

"Please tell me no one saw that," I said under my breath to her, rubbing the part of my back that was already starting to feel sore.

Annelie pushed Natalie from her position standing next to me, and took her spot, saying. "Of course we all saw it, Mori. Can you ever go a morning without embarrassing yourself?"

I blushed and looked down, knowing she was right, I walked over to Natalie who was leaning against a car, her eyes narrowed at Annelie.

I was utterly surprised when I heard Kyle Ford, my crush, the son of the owner of the whole Ford industry, the captain of our schools football team, and the hottest guy at our school, speak up saying, "Your one to point out flaws, Annelie, I heard while Tony was eating you ate, you quelfed."

I had to bit my lip to keep my fit of giggles in, even though Natalie let hers out loud and proud. All Kyle's friends joined in with her and Annelie's eyes went wide, and she started blushing furiously. Of course she couldn't deny it, though. The school knew about it. Even myself.

"Shut up, Kyle," she said. "Your just upset that I broke up with you."

That one, I actually laughed it. Kyle broke up with her, on there one year anniversary. Everyone knew that.

Kyle looked at me and smiled. Actually smiled. At me. Wow.

"Sure, Annelie, whatever keeps the tears back out night." He said with an eye roll.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm a fool

**Well, its been a few days since i updated since, and I figured you guys deserved another one(:. I'd like to thank _heartvibe_ and _skatergurl2789_ for there awesome reviews. They really make me very happy. Be sure to read the bottom for some important infoo. Enjooyyy.**

When the bus finally came to a halt infront of our stop, I was just getting over the exhileration of having _Kyle Ford _smile at me.

I followed Natalie onto the bus, and was just about to sit down next to her when I felt an arm pull me into a different seat. I looked up shocked, and found myself face to face with Kyle.

"H-hi," I stuttered out, feeling Natalie shoot confused daggers into the back of my head.

He gave me a crooked smile and said. "I was thinking you were to cute not to know me, so I figured the best way to change that was to start by sitting next to you on the bus."

I felt the blood rush into the cheeks at his compliment that was extremely off base. "Well, I-I think thats a very good idea." I told him, probably sounding like a complete idiot.

I guess a piece of hair had fallen from my loose pony tail, because he put it behind my ear. "So, Cassandra," he started, "What's your favorite color?" he asked with an adorable smile on his perfect face.

"Black," I blurted out,before realizing that'd it'd make me sound like the stereo-typical goth everybody thought of me. Quickly trying to save myself, I added on, "but only when its with pink."

He nodded like it made sense. "I like to black too, but not when its with pink." He said, agreeing with me.

I tried to flirt by saying. "Well, ya know, real men wear pink." But, again, I probably just making myself sound like an idiot.

He let a light chuckle slip out before recomposing his perfectly serious expression. "I didn't say I didn't like pink, I'm just not a fan of it with black." He said, leaning in towards me, as if he were going to kiss me.

I immediately felt uncomforterable by his close proximity, and I probably should have seen that as a warning sign, but instead I just leaned in as well.

Right when our lips were about to meet, I heard an ugly, high-pitched, full-out, evil laugh.

And then it made sense.

Kyle didn't want to kiss me, and he didn't think I was cute. This was all a joke with him, Annelie, and the rest of there stupid friends.

I, ofcourse, went with my immediate reaction, the one thing that could probably bring more gossip towards me then this kiss that was about to happen.

_I slapped Kyle Ford._

**Well...that was my lame attempt at a cliff-hanger, but hey, I made a bit more drama-licious. So, click the button below and reeeview my darling little readers. **

**Okay, so, about that important info that I mentioned uptop, its not really info, I just need your opinions on something. Should I make a story called, "Je t'aime" or "Invictus". Yes, yes, I know what you're all thinking. "Is this chick looney? Another story? She already has like 4!" But, I really like the idea for both of these, and the one that isn't chosen will be made eventually. And, if those two awesome titles aren't enough to judge by, I'll make two trailers for ya'll and you can tell me there. Okay...well...Au revoir. **


	4. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

**Okay, so I'm rotating with my stories, something I probably should have been doing from the beginning, instead of just uploading at random, anyway, enjoy...**

**(Derick's POV)**

I was working on my latest painting when I heard a knock on the door.

"Derick honey," I heard mom say through the door.

I put my brush down and wiped my hands on the towel. "What is it, mom?" I asked.

She took a deep breath beforeshe replied. "We have to go. Now"

I put my brush down and folded up my isle. Then, I walked over to my closest and grabbed the bag I had packed for this type of situation, slinging it over my shoulder, I walked towards the door, grabbing my isle on the way and ran down stairs to my mom's car.

Opening the trunk, I threw all my stuff in and walked over to the passenger side of the door. I climbed in the trunk and said, "Okay, lets go."

She looked over at me and smiled weakly "I'm sorry, honey," she said. "I know you were just getting used o it here."

She started driving and I said, "I know mom, it's not your fault."

**(Cassandra's POV)**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked into school. I wasn't surprised, though.

I would have been staring at me, too.

By this time, everybody would know why I had had out-of-school-suspension. And since it was my first day back after a week, it was sure to start up the rumor-mill.

I pulled my hood over my head and saw Natalie at her locker.

I walked over and said, "Hey, Nat."

She turned her head to look at me, and I saw the faintest of smiles spread across her face. She placed her bag in her locker and gave me a hug. "Hey, Cass. I missed you."

I hugged her back, feeling my smile grow slightly, happy to know I wasn't alone. "I missed you, too," I said once she pulled away.

"How mad is your mom?" she asked. More than slightly curious, I knew, because of her own expierences with her own mother.

I shrugged and looked down. "Not as mad as me as she is at Kyle, she called his parents. I thought I was going to die of embarrasement." I told her.

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes then turned back to her locker to get her books.

As I could feel the conversation slipping, I turned to my own locker, the one right next to hers, and dialed in my combination.

"Hey Mori," I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and saw Bradley Pickett, Kyle's bestfriend. "If I let you slap me, can I kiss you?" he asked, mock intensity in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker thinking to myself, this is going to be a_ long _day.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Derick

**Enjoy...**

"Ignore them, babe. They're just jerks." Natalie said.

I shrugged and said, "Whatever. I don't feel well, I think I'll just go to the nurse."

She narrowed her eyes at me and grabbed my arm, "Cass, you can't let them get to you. Just pretend they're all naked."

I giggled, but refused to budge. "I don't wanna," I said stubbernly.

_"Come on, Cass," Natalie said, attempting to drag me to our next class._

_I put my hand to my mouth and faked a cough, trying to avoid seeing Kyle in Mr. Werthhiem's class. "Nat, I don't-"_

_I stopped short when I caught site of the boy staring intently at me with a small smile plastered on his face, and I felt a grin growing on my face as well._

Nat followed my gaze and rolled her eyes when she saw what I was smiling at. "Cassandra Anne Mori, you're going to class," she told me, using her serious voice.

I looked at her pleadingly, then looked back at the boy. "You go on ahead, I'll be there in a sec. I promise."

She looked at me again, then back at him and sighed. She left, making her way to our class room.

I walked over to the boy who I'd been making eye-contact with and said, "Hi. I'm Cassandra Mori. Welcome to Bridgewood." Sticking my hand out.

He took my hand and his smile seemed to grow. "Hey, Cassandra. Thanks. I'm Derick Anders."

I shook his hand then released it, gripping at my books to my pounding chest and starting to walk with him to my class. "So what do you have first period?"

"Umm, Biology with Mr. Werthhiemm," he said, double-checking his schedule to make sure.

I smiled again and said, "Me too! He's a pretty cool teacher, I think you'll like him."


End file.
